COTIZADOS
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Goten es el chico mas guapo y rico del pais, Bra, la ms hermosa y ambiciosa del mundo. Juntos hacen la pareja mas caliente del año, pero tienen que guardar apariencias, por que detras de una relacion amorosa hay drama... Bra/Goten
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:**

_Dragón Ball Z esta lejos de ser de mi propiedad, es del señor Akira Toriyama._

**COTIZADOS**

La lujosa camioneta se detuvo estacionándose frente a la enorme mansión que tenia por nombre conocido como Corporación Capsula. Una de los cristales blindados del lujoso automóvil bajo la ventana y por ahí se asomo el rostro de un atractivo hombre con gafas, en su rostro una sonrisa aprecio derrepente.

-La soltera mas cotizada del año ¿eh?- Rio para sus adentros y subió de nuevo el obscuro cristal, sintiendo el aire acondicionado del auto de lujo volver a enfriarlo. Se aclaro la garganta y hablo al chofer.

-Llegamos-

Esa corta palabra fue la que entendió el chofer y asintió con la cabeza para comenzar a poner en marcha la camioneta, y entrar en el territorio de la mansión más grande de todo Japón.

000

-Bra, cariño, ¿puedes dejar por un momento tú celular y venir a comer con tu familia?-

-Enseguida madre-Quito el teléfono de su oreja y lo alejo de su boca para que no oyera lo que decía. -¡Madre, estoy hablando con el Presidente de Corporación Robot! Quiere invitarme a salir para hablar de negocios-Y le guiño un ojo a su madre.

Corporación robot siempre fue una de las mayores competencias de Corporación Capsula, Bulma se sorprendió al oír eso y Bra intercambio unas palabras con su teléfono, y finalmente colgó.

-¡Esta hecho!-Exclamo Bra guardando su teléfono en su costosa bolsa y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas sonriendo orgullosa de si misma.

-¡¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó Bulma intentando controlar su curiosidad.

-Bueno, comenzare desde el principio, el y yo nos conocimos ayer en la Junta De Corporaciones al parecer le guste por que me invito a tomar un café y después le di mi numero por si necesitaba algo-Le guiño el ojo a su madre –ahora me acaba de hablar diciendo que quiere hablar conmigo de negocios, quede de verlo este fin de semana-

Bulma fue hasta ella y aplaudió levemente con sus manos, maravillada.

-¡Hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Realmente eres la reina de esta ciudad, cualquier hombre o mujer cae a tus pies, ¡Eres hermosa e inteligente!- Bra sonreía a todo lo que le decía su madre, claro ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran eso.

-Bueno, tengo mucha hambre… no estoy en condiciones de comer con ustedes, ¿Puedes pedir al mayordomo que me suba la comida a mi habitación?-

Bulma asintió, y de inmediato pregunto borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño?-

Bra asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, es un simple dolor de cabeza-Y se despidió de su madre para después subir las enormes y decorativas escaleras en forma de S, llegando a una habitación de fondo, que era en si la más hermosa de toda la mansión, claro… era la habitación de la chica rica mas mimada del mundo.

Entro a su enorme closet y busco entre sus ropas "casuales" que llenaban una habitación completa, un pequeño conjunto que le fuera cómodo para estar en su cuarto y relajarse. Pero pensándolo bien, puso un dedo en su labio y pensó por un momento y finalmente sonrió.

-¡Oh, estoy muy estresada! Me meteré a mi jacuzzi-

Y avanzo hasta su baño que era pro cierto tan enorme como su closet, muy espacioso y lujoso en extremo, avanzo hasta el enorme jacuzzi con espacio de hasta 10 personas y lo activo con solo presionar un pequeño botón verde, enseguida un chorro de agua caliente comenzó a emanar de una de las fuentes llenado rápidamente el gran jacuzzi, el cual se lleno a su misma ves de espuma aromática con olor a jazmín.

Se desvistió dejando caer su costoso vestido azul turquesa en el suelo y metiéndose poco a poco su cuerpo desnudo y frio en la suave espuma que no tardo en relajarla.

000

(Suena el teléfono)

Se acerco el mayordomo a contestar.

-Mansión Brief… buenas tardes… disculpe pero esta comiendo en este momento… -

-¿Quién es Luca?-Pregunto Bulma acercándose a el. El mayordomo Luca le vio y dijo.

-Es la Señora Son, le he dicho que usted estaba comiendo…-

-No importa, dame el teléfono-Y el mayordomo obedeció y se fue, Bulma se quedo platicando.

-¡Milk, hace tiempo que no se nada de ti!-

-Bulma que gusto oír tu vos otra ves, ¿Cómo están todos ahí?-

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo están haya?-

-Muy bien, un poco ocupados por los preparativos de la graduación de Pan… ¡Oh, por cierto! Llamo para invitarte a la fiesta, es dentro de unas horas-

-Claro Milk, tengo esta tarde libre… en 3 horas estoy haya con Vegeta… tal ves Bra no vaya pues se siente un poco cansada, ya ves el trabajo…-

-Si lo comprendo, esta bien Bulma, los esperamos, adiós-

-Nos vemos-Y colgó. Vio al mayordomo. –Cancela todos mis planes de esta tarde, saldré a una fiesta con mi esposo- y se fue, el mayordomo tomo nota y comenzó a llamar al teléfono para anunciar a los jefes de la compañía que Bulma Brief no iba a poder asistir.

000

DiNG DONG (Timbre)

El mayordomo fue rápidamente a abrir, desde hacia mucho tiempo trabajaba con sus amos Brief y sabia exactamente que decir ante cada visita. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un hombre alto, de traje y gafas obscuras, pelo alborotado y musculoso, aproximadamente unos 30 años de edad. En sus manos traía unas flores. El mayordomo alzo una ceja al visitante.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Esta aquí Bra Brief?- Pregunto el chico a la mirada interrogativa del mayordomo.

-¿Quién le busca?-El hombre pareció reír ante esa pregunta, ¿no lo conocía? ¿O simplemente era una mala broma? Sintiéndose ciertamente ofendido, se quito las gafas y miro ceñudo al sirviente, este al reconocerlo pareció nervioso.

-¡Oh, Sr. Goten! No me había dado cuenta, no lo había reconocido… discúlpeme… eh, pase, pase adelante-Y se aparto para hacerle señas a una sirvienta que trajera unos tragos para el visitante, que se sentó en uno de los lujosos sillones de piel en la sala.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?... ¿Whisky? ¿Vodka? ¿Vino?-

-¡Oh no, no, no! Solo quiero ver a la Señorita Bra, por favor-Dijo algo molesto Goten, suspirando.

De pronto una nueva vos se oyó en la sala.

-¡Goten, cariño!- El propietario de esa vos era nada mas y nada menos que Bulma Brief, que había venido a saludar a su visita. Goten se coloco en pie sonriente.

-¡Bulma, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-Y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, Bulma hizo lo mismo convirtiéndolo en un abrazo amistoso, entonces cuando se separaron Bulma sonreía.

-Wow, Goten… realmente eres un hombre muy atractivo, ¿Qué haces pues, para ser tan guapo?-Goten se ruborizo y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Vinisteis a buscar a Bra?-

-Si, he traído estas flores para usted-Se las entrego, Bulma sonrió nuevamente.

-Le diré a Bra que vinisteis a Buscarla, pero temo que no podre quedarme mas tiempo, iré con Vegeta a la casa de tus padres, me han invitado a una fiesta… pero siéntete como en tu casa, ¿Ok?-Goten asintió recordando a su joven tía Bulma de joven, que también era muy hermosa.

Finalmente Bulma se fue, no sin antes decirle a su mayordomo que le dijera a Bra que tenia visitas, y cuando Bulma y Vegeta se fueron a la fiesta, el mayordomo subió a la habitación de la Srita. Brief.

000

TOC TOC

Bra abrió los ojos de su sueño encantador, vio entonces a su alrededor y se vio rodeada de espuma, estaba en su jacuzzi, gruño cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían despertado. Se levanto, se enrolló una toalla sobre su lindo cuerpo desnudo y salió para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Le grito a su mayordomo, que solo le vio inmutable.

-Tiene visitas Miss Bra… es el señor… -

Bra gruño, y sin dejarlo terminar se limito a decir en vos molesta.

-¡No estoy en condiciones de bajar, dile que suba ami habitación!-Y cerro la puerta en las narices del mayordomo que se limito a suspirar y bajo hacia la sala al entrar y ver al hombre que esperaba pacientemente, sonrió y dijo.

-Puede pasar a su habitación, Sr. Goten, sígame-Y Goten se coloco en pie para seguirlo, subieron escaleras y Goten pudo ver que no por nada los Brief eran la familia mas rica de todo el continente y si era posible del mundo, la casa no carecía de lujos, es mas, tenia exceso de ellos, como la alfombra de color crema que estaba en TODA la casa, como los cuadros de picazo vendidos en millones, como las valiosas artesanías que se traían en cada mesita, unas de oro, otras de jade y unas mas de un extraño material muy fino. La mayoría de los muebles era de madera de caoba, claro la más costosa, y el diseño y decoración eran más bien mediterráneos. Todo espectacularmente limpio y ordenado y un extraño aroma a jazmín.

Llego hasta una habitación que estaba entre abierta, El mayordomo se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta y se inclino.

-Nos vemos, Sr. Goten-Y se fue, andando con paso pausado, tranquilo y recto. Goten suspiro y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una magnifica habitación color blanca, con espectaculares adornos y pinturillas chicas pero significativas, las paredes llenas de fotos donde una hermosa chica posaba junto a monumentos y paisajes excepcionales. Goten miro directamente la habitación, una figura femenina no muy lejos de el, estaba delante del tocador, y buscaba una cosa algo apresuradamente, al verla de atrás vio las estilizadas piernas, las curvas que marcaba esa delgada toalla que envolvía su cuerpo mojado y su cabello celeste se mantenía aun húmedo dejando caer gotas sobre su espalda, bajando por todo su torso hasta su vientre y mas abajo…

-Bien, ¿a que has venido?-Preguntó Bra aun sin saber quien la había venido a visitar, volteo mientras ponía en su cabello un pequeño broche para retenerlo, al ver que era el mejor amigo de Trunks, Goten, a quien no veía desde hacia mas de 5 años la desconcertó un poco, pero solo se limito a arquear una ceja.

-¿Goten?-Preguntó nuevamente avanzando hasta estar muy cerca de el, y sonrió un poco. -¡Has crecido!-Le felicito.

Goten entonces salió de su pequeño trance, y se aclaro la garganta.

-Buen día, Bra… tu también has crecido, ¡y mucho!-Sonrió de medio lado, dando un toque de atractivo a su rostro, la joven también sonrió mostrando su perfecta sonrisa, así los dos demostrándose quien era mas atractivo y conquistador.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-

-Hummm… he venido a enseñarte esto, sinceramente serás la 2 persona en el mundo en ver esta revista por primera vez… - Y saco de su chaqueta de gala una revista de amplias páginas, se veía muy bien decorada y en la portada venían dos figuras ya muy conocidas mundialmente.

Bra le miro detenidamente, y tomo la revista mientras leía poco a poco, a medida que fue terminando de leer sonrió, y cuando termino por completo, tenía un rostro de auto orgullo y desafío al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya… que atrevimiento por parte de los medios ¿No?... bueno, una revista que cataloga a las personas más importantes del mundo no podía dejar de tomarme en cuenta…- comenzó a caminar hacia su closet y miro su extensa fila de vestidos. Goten se limito a recargarse en la pared.

-¿Solo eso tienes que decir?... Vamos, Bra… se que lo estas considerando-inicio Goten, sonriendo desafiante y atractivamente a la ves, Bra finalmente saco un blanco vestido corto de seda que se veía muy hermoso a simple vista. Sin voltear a Goten dijo.

-No tengo por que considerarlo, ¿has pensado siquiera en mi novio?... –

Goten gruño al pensar en ese hombre.

-Son novios solo por nombre, bien se ve que no estas interesada en lo mas mínimo por el, si no por su rango… es el hijo del presidente de Japón, ¿y?... no es tan guapo como yo- se cruzo de brazos algo disgustado.

Bra sonrió, y volteo para acercarse a el considerablemente y cuando llego muy cerca, se acerco a su oído susurrando.

-_Es muy buen amante… ya sabes a lo que me refiero…-_Y la joven se separo nuevamente del sonriendo y tomo el vestido y se metió en su closet y cerro la puerta. Goten suspiro y miro una ves mas la revista que le había enseñado a Bra. Como se había descrito antes, la revista traía la foto de Bra y de Goten en la portada, con letras grandes y mayúsculas venia abajo:

"**SON GOTEN: EL SOLTERO MAS BUSCADO… BRA BRIEF: LA PRINCESA MÁS CODIZIADA. JUNTOS SERIAN LA PAREJA DEL AÑO. LOS MAS COTIZADOS Y RICOS JOVENES HEREDEROS"**

Trago saliva, recordó la primera es que le enseñaron la revista. Fue el mismísimo jefe de la compañía de "Glamour´s" la revista que había publicado lo anterior. Realmente se puso a pensar algo con la heredera Bra Brief, y llego ala conclusión que un romance pequeño daría fama y mas fortuna a los dos… por eso había venido.

Finalmente Bra salió del closet vistiendo el mismo elegante vestido corto de seda que le quedaba muy bien, se veía sensual y virginal con ese blanco tan puro. Goten sonrió un poco al verla y se separo de la pared, y la llamo.

-Puedes olvidar a tu estúpido novio… ¿Por qué no pasamos una pequeña temporada juntos?-Pregunto Goten mientras pasaba un dedo por su hombro, haciendo el camino hacia su espalda. Bra se volvió y sonrió.

-¿Qué puedo ganar yo a cambio?... siendo novia del hijo del presidente soy la futura primera Dama, y tal ves, futura gobernante…-

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿realmente quieres usar esos aburridos trajes ministeriales?... ¿quieres ocultar tu... Hermoso cuerpo en esas telas sin vida?... –Susurrándole estas palabras al oído, su mano tocando la delicada piel de su espalda, rozo sus suaves labios en el cuello de la joven y ella sintió un pequeño escalofrió que también la hizo soltar un inocente "aah"

Finalmente la chica se aclaro la garganta y lo tomo de la corbata diciendo entrecortada mente, con vos inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo.

-Bien… acepto… solo espero que me des lo que quiero realmente-Y le guiño un ojo, el ronroneo suavemente y la tomo de la cintura con firmeza para besarla apasionadamente, pegando el delicado cuerpo de la joven con el suyo que ya entraba en excitación…

**COTIZADOS…**

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

_Había tenido una noche agitada, sabia que querría sexo, últimamente solo para eso me buscaba, yo... en lo personal, no me quejaba, pues lo hacia muy bien, era una vestía en la cama y muy amoroso, cada que tocaba a mi puerta traía consigo un "pequeño" regalo, diamantes, joyas, elegantes prendas o abrigos que después yo usaba cuando salíamos a cenar a lujosos restaurantes y a la prensa le gustaba…._

_Le encantaba…_

…**Capitulo 2…**

_Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, últimamente había tenido muchos escalofríos últimamente, debía de checarlo con el doctor, hice una pequeña nota en mi cabeza y después cerré los ojos sintiendo aun espasmos en mi cuerpo por la revolcada de hacia unos minutos…_

_No pude dormir… De nuevo…_

"_Maldición…"_

_Cuando abrió los ojos me puse de costado para tomar un cigarrillo, odiaba el insomnio, no serbia mas que para ponerme de nervios y sacarme arrugas. Por otra parte estaba bien, pensé… me daría tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar sobre mi atroz ritmo de vida, mi noviazgo con el chico mas cotizado del mundo… (Según Revistas) y soportar el acoso de la prensa, los paparazzi y mi maldita familia, que esperaba lo mejor de mi._

_Lo sentí moverse alado mío, gire un poco mi cabeza para verlo a la cara, era muy guapo y atractivo, era sexy y educado, se comportaba como un galán delante de otras mujeres pero nunca a mas, para eso me tenia ami, siempre decía eso cuando le reclamaba por algún rumor de engaño y yo sonreía pues comenzaba a besarme y a decirme que me quería… _

"_Estúpido…"_

_No soportaba esta relación, recordaba a mi madre diciendo "No lo arruines, son perfecta pareja, ¡podrías ganar millones con esto!" irremediablemente yo acepte la relación y me entregue a Goten en cuerpo y alma, como solía hacerlo, acepto mi corazón… eso nunca lo daría a nadie… Nunca…._

_Me coloque en pie dejando ver mi cuerpo iluminado por los rayos de luna que filtraban la ventana mostrando un ciclo lunar perfecto, una luna enorme y completamente redonda y muchas pequeñas estrellas alrededor de ella… sonreí, me encantaba ver la luna, hablarle, contarle mis secretos, por que sabia, que ella nunca se los contaría a nadie…._

000

_Estaba Nerviosa… ¡Demasiado nerviosa!... era el día de mi boda, se supone que seria calmado y maravilloso todo como un cuento de hadas, pero no parecía ser así, ¡desgraciadamente se me había hecho tarde! El estúpido chofer de la enorme limosina lujosa había llegado tarde y mi vestido había sufrido una mancha, por lo cual tenían que comprarme uno igual en menos de media hora._

_Ahora me encontraba frente a la iglesia, caminando apresuradamente, mi padre, alado mío maldiciendo mi irresponsabilidad y diciendo de ves en cuando._

"_Si ese estúpido te hace algo o te pone triste… lo matare"_

_Yo solo trataba de sonreír, quería imaginarme una pasarela, recordando mis días de modelo, ¡tan hermosos aplausos eran los que recibía en esos tiempos!..._

_Oí la canción nupcial y el coro de niños junto con la orquesta cuando entre en la iglesia, comenzando a avanzar hasta el alta, vi a todos reunidos, los padres de Goten, Goku y Milk, su hermano Gohan y su esposa Videl, y la hija de ambos, Pan, que se veía muy hermosa en ese vestido por cierto, aun que habían pasado por dificultades económicas y nunca logro igualarme, la apreciaba mucho, alado de ella vi también a Marón, la hija de tío Krilin y 18 que estaban mas atrás sonriéndome, a Ubb, Mr. RoshI, Oolong, Puar, tío Yamcha, tía Marrón, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz ¡incluso el señor piccolo había asistido!... todos estaban hay llenando la iglesia el día de mi boda…_

_Entonces lo vi, Alado de mi madre que me veía llorando de felicidad, estaba el, tan radiante, tan guapo, perfecto, tan sexy en ese traje negro de gala y lujo, en ese look tan ardiente y esos ojos que querían desnudarme por completo, esos labios que querían comerme a besos… Bajo la vista y llegue al altar dejando el bazo de mi padre…_

_Mire a Goten y el me sonrió con orgullo y nerviosismo, estábamos tan impacientes…_

_Todo fue aburrido, hasta la noche…_

_Yo no era virgen, ni mucho menos el, ¡pero fue algo tan real y consumado! Que nos comportamos como un par de estúpidos colegiales en su primera ves, ¡todo era tan especial! Cada carisias, cada toque, beso y penetración que lo hicimos cuantas veces nos dio la gana y nos alcanzaban las energías, no queríamos terminar, no queríamos dejarlo a la noche, ¡No estaría Morfeo esa noche!_

_Y no estuvo… hasta que amaneció y Goten y yo abrazados uno con el otro, nos dimos un ultimo beso, tan cálido y tierno como nunca lo habíamos hecho y cerramos los ojos, con la protección del otro, mi nuevo esposo… sonreía mientras sentía mi cuerpo rendirse al sueño, mi oído oyó un "Te amo" de su boca, decidí no contestar y dormí…_

"_Estúpida Luna de Miel…"_

_Hawái _

_Amaba el sol de Hawái, y no quería desaprovechar ni un minuto de sus grandiosos rayos que quemaban mi piel y la convertía en un bronceado perfecto, quería lucir sensacional, quería quedarme pasa siempre así…_

_Me puse mis lentes, viendo como Goten salía de la piscina mostrando su cuerpo mojado, su torso húmedo del que resbalaban gotas de agua sensualmente, camino hasta ami sonriendo, ¡me mataba esa sonrisa! Y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a odiarla, pues sabia que el tramaba algo…_

"_¡Me tapas el Sol!" le dije una ves se puso delante de mi, el rio y me tomo en sus brazos._

"_¡Estas lo suficientemente hermosa hoy como para no meterte al agua!" y tratando de bajarme de sus brazos inútilmente observe como me dirigía a la piscina y yo gritando caí al agua junto a el mientras unía su boca con la mía, debajo del agua ya habíamos hecho el amor, pero nunca casados…_

_Fue un momento mágico, en realidad se disfruta mas de esa manera que de novios, ¡Se siente tanta libertad!... Goten me ayudo a salir, mientras yo envolvía una toalla sobre mi desnudo cuerpo, no podíamos encontrar nuestros trajes de baño así que desnudos, subimos hasta nuestra habitación e hicimos el amor tan románticamente que decidimos no bajar a cenar…_

000

_Cuando regresamos Goten me dio una sorpresa mas, ¡amaba sus sorpresas! Y esta ves no me decepciono._

_Me tapo los ojos con sus manos cuando bajamos del auto, no pensé que fuera a impresionarme esa ves… _

_Estaba muy equivocada…_

"_¡Ahora!… ¡Ábrelos!" abrí mis azules ojos y pude ver delante de ella un enorme camino empedrado con hermosas rocas lijadas que le daban un hermoso aspecto rustico al sendero que estaba entre un hermoso jardín de flores y arbustos con formas y al final del camino había una enorme fuente y rodeaba la calle para colocarse frente a un pórtico elegante y una puerta de madera antigua, caoba tal ves, y una enorme, ENORME, mansión bellamente decorada en pintura, detalle, construcción, rustiría, libamiento, material y escultural…._

_¡Era mi Hogar!_

000

_Hacia tres meses desde que nos mudamos a esta enorme mansión y mi vida no podía ir mejor de lo que pensaba aun que, ya acostumbrada a los lujos no podía mas que seguir haciendo lo que hacia antes, solo que, ahora era esposa de Goten, siempre había que recatarse y no seducir a nadie… por lo menos frente a una cámara._

_Me maquillaba un poco, pues no me gustaba bajar a comer tan poco arreglada y pronto Goten vendría del trabajo y adoraba cuando me decía "que hermosa te ves…"_

_Es algo que yo ya había escuchado muchas veces, pero de el, no podía dejar de escucharlo, era tan hermoso oírlo de sus labios y luego sentirlos sobre los míos en un apretado beso de amor._

_De pronto escuche el timbre… se supone que los sirvientes tendrían que atender, pero algo me dio por abrir yo… tal ves era Goten, tal ves alguna amiga mía que venia a cuestionarme sobre mi vida privada y mi relación matrimonial o simplemente mi madre en una de sus Muchas visitas…_

_Baje las escaleras para cruzar por la enorme sala y encontrarme con la puerta, la abrí sin mucho vuelo y vi delante mío a alguien que no esperaba ver y que en un minuto…_

_Logro robarme algo más que una sorpresa…_

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

¿Quién es ese Ángel?

Fue lo primero que pensé al verla, nunca la había visto y no habían pasado ni 5 segundos desde que la vi por primera ves y sentí una firme atracción por ella, mis ojos la miraron de arriba abajo automáticamente deleitándome con las curvas de su sensual cuerpo.

Incluso se me había olvidado respirar, y ahora que mis ojos se clavaban en el rostro de la hermosa joven que tenía delante de mí, y que analizándome, quería saber quien era yo.

"B-Buenos días…" comencé incomodo, pensando que ella se había dado cuenta de mi escrutinio por su cuerpo. "¿Es aquí donde puedo encontrar al Señor Goten…Son Goten?"

"Si, claro… ¡Oh, perdone mi descuido! Debe de hacer un calor infernal haya afuera… Por favor entre" Se retiro aun lado con movimientos agraciados propios de una buena mujer orgullosa de su cuerpo y posición, me limite a sonreírle lo mas natural que pude al pasar aun lado de ella.

La vi devolverme la sonrisa, ¡Que hermosa era su sonrisa! Y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Enseguida un mayordomo se aproximo a nosotros dándome un Cortez "Buen día, ¿Gusta algo de tomar?"

Accedí a tomar un trago para refrescarme, viendo como la misma chica de cabellos celestes se aproximaba a mí, ofreciéndome asiento en la hermosa sala.

"Antes que nada déjeme presentarme" me dijo sin quitar su encantadora sonrisa. "Soy Bra Brief" y me ofreció una mano a estrechar. Rápidamente tome su mano con la mía, estrechándola delicadamente, su piel era suave y su toque mágico a mi mano.

Pronuncie mi nombre con cuidado, para que ella lo recordara.

"Gohan…Son Gohan, vine a ver a Goten para felicitarlo, se acaba de casar"

Vi un destello de… ¿Desilusión? ¿Decepción? Al oír que yo era hermano de Goten, pero duro muy poco, pues su rostro de incomodidad fue reemplazado por uno de cortesía y animosa educación. 

"¡Oh usted debe de ser el hermano de Goten!" Y enseguida agrego con esmero, haciendo que mi mundo se viniera abajo "yo soy la chica con la que se caso su hermano, ¡soy la nueva integrante de la familia!" y dicho esto rio brevemente tomando un poco de su bebida.

Entonces sentí que de nuevo había contenido la respiración, y mire como sus labios tocaban el cristal del vaso de licor que había traído el mayordomo, dejando la marca de su aliento empañando alrededor de la boquilla y después dejaba con serenidad en la mesa del centro de la sala su vaso, con la marca de sus sensuales labios.

Desde pequeños, cuando yo todavía apenas era un crio que corría de aquí para haya persiguiendo insectos y jugando con los animales del bosque y mi hermano Goten recién había nacido, las mujeres ya murmuraban entre si a mi madre.

"Tu pequeño Goten será un chico con suerte, ¡todo un Casanova!"

"¡Mira que coqueto es! ¿Te imaginas lo cuero que será de grande?"

"Este chico podrá conquistar a cualquier mujer que se le presente, ¡Pues ya me ha conquistado ami!" y reían entre si, tomando café y mirando constantemente el reloj.

Rodeado de adulaciones y chica que caían a sus pies, Goten no se complacía con una chica sincera, bonita y educada… el quería algo mejor, siempre mejor, y terminaba rompiéndole el corazón a muchas chicas que sin duda, planeaban una vida entera con el.

Lo vi crecer y convertirse en un hombre que no se decidía por una, pero quería al mismo tiempo, decidirse por todas y mandar al carajo todo. Empezó a andar con dos a la vez, las chicas lo sabían, pero lo amaban, y tan perdidamente, que algunas lo perdonaban y lloraban a solas por no poder satisfacerlo lo suficiente.

Y todo el mundo saco conclusiones: Goten nunca encontraría a la mujer indicada. Pues no había mujer perfecta que se acoplara al semblante del chico, y creo que tampoco el quería encontrarla, pues de mujer a mujer, le encantaba su vida de conquistador. Y así fue como alcanzo la fama. Una mujer que había caído en sus redes de amor le ofreció fotografiarlo en un día en la playa.

Goten no poso en lo mas mínimo y rápidamente se fastidio de tener que estar frente a una cámara, pero la fotógrafa entrego las fotografías a un manager conocido, el cual al verlo en traje de baño a la luz del sol playero, con sus músculos escurriendo finas gotas de agua salada y rostro serio inmediatamente mando a llamar al chico.

¡Y le ofreció un trabajo por varios millones! Goten solo tenía que ponerse ropa de marca y posar cómodamente ante fotógrafos profesionales. Así, pasaron muchos acontecimientos.

-La prensa se fijo en el al instante, metiéndose en su vida privada, algunas veces tachándolo de mujeriego, y otras, simplemente nombrándolo chico sexy del año.

-Su fortuna aumento en varios millones, convirtiéndolo en un chico doblemente atractivo para las mujeres y por tanto, para muchas chicas del medio de la fama.

Y alejándose de su propia familia, y mandándoles dinero de ves en cuando a nuestros padres, no hacia más que aparecer una vez cada 3 meses o más, dependiendo de cuanto "trabajo" tenia, y por supuesto, alejándose mas y mas llego el punto donde ni yo, su propio hermano, si mis padres sabíamos nada de el.

Hasta hacia menos de un año, donde nos comunicaron que se había casado con una poderosa heredera de una de las compañías mas grandes del país.

Y heme aquí sentado frente a esa chica, tratando de pasarme el mal trago de la noticia de que era esa hermosa criatura la que había escogido a mi hermano como su esposo.

"¿Gohan?" escuche detrás de mi, vi que Bra se volvía para mirar a su esposo y sonreírle divertida.

Después me volví yo, sintiendo una pesada mano en mi hombro, y vi a Goten, mas vigoroso que nunca, era todo un hombre fuerte y sano, de gruesos músculos y atractivo semblante que con sus ojos negros me miraba emocionado.

"¡Hace mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de ti!" le oí decir, mientras me estrujaba con su fuertes brazos. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que aun estaba algo cohibido por la noticia de que el se había casado con la chica de cabellos celestes.

Entonces alce los brazos correspondiendo al abrazo de mi hermano menor.

"¡Es bueno volver a verte, Goten!" le dije apretándolo tanto como el me apretaba ami, y riendo se separo de mi con una enorme sonrisa aun en su rostro, y vio a Bra.

"Supongo que ya conoces a mi hermano Gohan, ¡Puede ser aburrido al principio, pero déjame decirte que es toda una bomba de tiempo!" y como era tan alto como yo, paso una mano por mis hombros amistosamente.

Vi como Bra sonreía asintiendo, y me miro a los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa.

"No lo dudo" fue lo único que dijo, y sin embargo, me hizo estremecerme la manera en la que me miraba.

"¿Pero por que perdemos tiempo hablando educadamente aquí? ¡Vamos a la terraza!" y paso la mano por la cintura de Bra, algo que me hizo fruncir el ceño automáticamente no se por que. Pero ella se había dado cuenta de mi reacción, y parecía incomoda al contacto de su esposo frente a mi.

"¿Por qué no mejor le enseño su habitación? Debe de estar agotado por el viaje…" la oí decir rápidamente separándose de Goten.

"Seria una buena idea, necesito un buen baño" dije yo, apoyándola sin pensarlo, Goten nos miro y sin dejar de sonreír asintió. 

"Bien bien… ¡Como puedo ver, mi hermano se ha convertido en un mísero anciano!" y rio con buena gana. "Que Bra te enseñe donde dormirás, y después ella y yo te esperaremos en la terraza en 15 minutos, ¡tengo tanto por contarte!" me dijo con emoción en su vos, asentí devolviéndole su entusiasmo y vi como se alejaba dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo.

Yo fui por la casa con Bra delante de mi, en el corto recorrido hice uno que otro comentario. "Es una bonita casa" y ella me miraba asintiendo agradecida. "Goten tiene buenos gustos…" me contestaba.

Y finalmente. Llegamos a una enorme habitación que bien podría ser un pequeño apartamento, con una enorme cama al centro, un baño con todo lujo y una pequeña sala de estar con un enorme televisor de pantalla plana y pequeños detalles como floreros y adornos que lo hacían muy apto para estar uno más que cómodo.

Me ayudo a meter unas pequeñas maletas que traía yo. Una ves terminado me miro y dijo.

"Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que apretar ese botón de haya, y vendrá el mayordomo a atenderte… Descansa" y dicho esto se volví para irse pero un súbito instinto mío la hizo que pronunciara su nombre.

"Bra…"

La chica se detuvo en seco, y se volvió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. "¿si?"

Disfrutaba de su compañía, quería conversar con ella, quería verla sonreír y que me miraba con la misma intensidad con la que me miro al encontrarme en la puerta buscando a Goten. No sabia que era, aun que temía que fuera… un sentimiento impropio. Así que dije arrepentido, y furioso por mi cobardía.

"Gracias por todo… Bajo en un rato"

La chica entonces bajo la mirada, y sonrió débilmente asintiendo.

"Gracias a ti Gohan… Por venir" y se fue sin quitar esa devil sonrisa y una ves cerre la puerta, me eche a la cama boca arriba, mirando al techo repitiéndome.

"Eres un pobre cobarde"

**COTIZADOS.**

_Continuara._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor: **Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me impulsan a seguir escribiendo en estos apretados días de escuela, pero hare lo posible por subir seguido, Además, de una posible advertencia. CAPITULO CON POSIBLE LEMON. Así que si eres menos de 18 años… léelo, pero no le digas a nadie…

Mientras Bra bajaba las escaleras, pensaba seriamente en el hombre que anteriormente había acompañado al cuarto de invitados, ¿Por qué seguía pensando en el? ¿Quién se supone que era?... Claro, era hermano de su esposo, pero no tenia por que ponerse tan nerviosa frente a el, ¿Qué le sucedía? Toda su vida había estado con gente nueva, gente vieja, gente hermosa y muchachos guapos, y nunca había estado tan expectante, pensativa y distraída por un hombre, además de Goten, por ese nuevo huésped, por cierto, HERMANO DE SU ESPOSO.

Al llegar a la terraza donde se presenciaba una hermosa vista hacia el jardín de la mansión, el cual contaba con un sinfín de variedades de flores, rosas, claveles, alcatraces, buganvilias, flores de loto, orquídeas y las mas exóticas bellezas que Goten había mandado a conseguir solo para que su hermosa esposa tuviera en su jardín las mas maravillosas especímenes de flores y olores mezclados, dándole a la mansión un enorme toque de jubilo y refinado cuidado, agregando muy cuidadosamente, en medio de ese hermoso campo de rosas, un pequeño salón para desayunar, en donde en ese momento, Goten leía el periódico.

Bra llego a su lado, con una sonrisa cariñosa a su atractivo esposo, y tomo una silla junto a el en la espera de Gohan.

-¡No tenia idea de que tu hermano vendría hoy!-exclamo Bra, arreglando uso vestido, que se había arrugado un poco al sentarse.

Goten dejo el periódico a un lado y la miro correspondiendo a la mirada de Bra con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Así es mi hermano de impredecible… ¡Veras que cosas tan raras hace después!-Y se hecho a reír recordando viejos tiempos, varias anécdotas que después dejaría que el propio Gohan se las contara a Bra, pero eso era cuando Gohan estuviera con ellos, ahora El y su esposa estaban solos, y esa mañana se veía tan hermosa, que el solo le limito a alargar un brazo y acariciar su mejilla.

-¿A que dios le sirves, que tanta belleza te concede?-Pregunto sonrisa picarona el hombre, y se inclino besándole la mejilla, Bra rio encantada de los mimos de su esposo, y dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿A que se debe tanto amor?-pregunto cruzando las piernas, sin quitar la mirada de los negros ojos de Goten.

-¡Oh vamos!-Dijo riendo por la reacción de la chica. -¿Tan malo es que un Joven y enamorado esposo se fije en su hermosa esposa?- y puso su mano en el brasero de la silla donde estaba sentaba Bra, y la jalo hacia el, haciendo que sus sillas rosaran, y le acaricio el cabello, Bra no había quitado su sonrisa, y olvidando por un momento todo, se movió hacia el, besándole suavemente en los labios.

Pero Goten no estaba dispuesto a contenerse, ¡Estaba en su propia casa!, y Gohan no bajaría si no en un gran rato, así que tenían ese tiempo libre, ¿Qué mas daba un poco de amor?... tomo la mano de Bra, y el se coloco en pie jalándola hacia el, haciendo que la chica se colocara en pie también, y pasando un brazo por su cintura la apretó contra su musculoso cuerpo, Bra sonrió sintiendo los labios de Goten sobre su cuello, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y su deseo ir creciendo en consideración, a medida que las carisias avanzaban, Goten demostraba estar cada ves mas urgido, y de un momento a otro, la tomo en brazos, y la puso sobre la mesa separándole las piernas.

-¡Goten espera!-Dijo de pronto ella, viendo que el se quitaba el cinturón. Ella entonces intento contenerse, se detuvo a pensar un momento, y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacían… Un poco mas, y harían el amor en la terraza de su casa. Expuestos a que cualquiera los encontrara en una escena muy indebida y escandalosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el, Frunciendo el ceño, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y acercándose de nuevo a Bra para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡Este no es el lugar!-Dijo la chica ruborizándose. -¿Te imaginas si alguien nos encontrara aquí?... ¡Y así!-Señalo los pantalones de Goten, que ya tenían un bulto en ellos, seña de una fuerte erección.

-¿Y que?-Pregunto el molesto. –Es mi casa, puedo hacer el amor incluso en mi propia cocina si me apetece… ¿Quieres ir a la cocina?-Sonrió divertido, al ver como Bra reía ruborizándose aun mas. Y la chica se inclino y le beso con ternura.

-Sera para después, ¿Bien?-Al ver que Goten fruncía el ceño y molesto, se volvía a poner el cinturón, Bra sonrió y se acomodo el vestido que ya se había alzado hasta su cintura. Le dolía tener que ser siempre la que ponía un alto a los momentos más divertidos y excitantes, pero era su deber conservar la buena imagen de su matrimonio.

Se imagino por un momento que una de las muchachas los hubiera cachado, o el mismísimo Gohan, y al pensar eso, le dio un subido escalofrió. No sabía por que, pero no deseaba ni siquiera besar a su marido con Gohan presente.

-¿Y que hay de nuevo en el trabajo?-pregunto ella, tratando de olvidarse de sus pensamientos, y enfocarse en su marido, quien ya se había sentado a leer el periódico de nuevo.

-¿El trabajo?... Nada bueno, los estúpidos contratistas no quieren renovar contratos, dicen que es demasiado pronto, y demasiado arriesgado de mi parte, ¡que incluso podríamos ir a la quiebra!- Al oír eso, Bra se volvió hacia Goten desconcertada. –Pero es imposible eso, aun si la empresa fuera en picada, y perdiera los vienes y la compañía, tendríamos tanto dinero como para vivir 200 años con todos los lujos… -

Bra sonrió imaginándose ella misma teniendo que cocinar, lavar, planchar, barrer, y un escalofrió le arremetió la espina dorsal, el día en que ella tuviera que hacer esas cosas, tal ves no soportaría tanta presión y tuviera que obligarse a trabajar, aun que tampoco se imaginaba archivando papeles, o trayéndole café a su jefe.

De ningún modo, ella había nacido, siempre, y había sido criada, para ser una excelente ama de casa, chica de mucho dinero, una pequeña princesa, y finalmente la reina de la casa, nunca tendría que pasar por esas cosas. Tampoco seria capaz de dejar a Goten… Nunca.

-¿y que tienes planeado hacer para convencerlos?- Pregunto por fin, algo aburrida de hablar de negocios.

-Solo necesito convencerlos, o finalmente, encontrar nuevos contratistas y ofrecerles mis propuestas, yo se que todo ira bien, siempre he tenido ese pequeño presentimiento para los negocios-Y una mirada ambiciosa se asomo por sus ojos, Bra sabia muy bien que ese hombre era rico en exceso, y que poseía una ambición que siempre le exigía mas y mas de lo que tenia la competencia, y eso, entre otras cosas, había hecho de el, uno de los jefes y dueño de la compañía mas grande del país.

-Eso me tranquiliza, aun que, a veces siento que abusamos un poco Goten, tenemos mucho dinero, y muchos vienes a mi nombre y a tu nombre, ¿Por qué estresarse intentando conseguir mas?-

Y Goten sonrió, diciendo en vos alta y orgullosa.

-Por que, cada ves que la empresa gana esos miles de millones por año, pienso en los hijos que pronto tendremos… En mis nietos, Bisnietos y tataranietos, y en los hijos de estos, quiero que los Goten y los Briefs vivan como millonarios para toda la vida sin problemas, y por supuesto, poder pagar tus hermosos vestidos a los que llevas cada noche a una cena elegante- y rio divertido de ver a Bra sonrojarse, el entonces agrego rápidamente.

-Pero, ni aun que fuéramos pobres, querida… ¡Esos vestidos te hacen ver tan hermosa, que estaría dispuesto a vender todos mis vienes, con tal de verte cada día, vestida con esas maravillosas capaz y corsés finos, que te hacen ver como toda una reina!-

Bra adoraba a Goten, y cada ves que hacia esos comentarios, esa adoración se convertía en amor irracional, y en un subido arrebato, se levanto y fue hasta el para echar sus brazos sobre su cuello y besarlo.

-¡Goten, eres el hombre más mentiroso del mundo!- Le reclamo, aun que estaba segura de que sus palabras solo eran dichas por un impulso tonto, pero las adoraba, y quería que siempre se las dijera. Siempre.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunto una vos desde la entrada a la terraza. Bra entonces abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió para ver a Gohan mirándolos con una mirada, que si bien, no denotaba incomodidad, parecía algo enfadada. Bra se alejo de Goten y ruborizada, decidió no ver a Gohan en ese momento a los ojos.

Goten sonrió al verlo.

-¡No, hermano! Pero no me puedes culpar de desear a tan hermosa mujer- Y se hecho a reír, Gohan también rio, asintiendo, pero parecía algo fingido su estado de animo, Bra solo atino a sonreír tímidamente y ofreció a Gohan un vaso con jugo de naranja. El cual acepto con agrado.

-Es cierto, Goten… tienes una esposa muy hermosa-dijo mirando a Bra, que nerviosa ya, se volvió a sentar alado de Goten, y poco apoco comenzaron a conversar, pero Bra se mantenía incomoda, de pronto alzaba la vista para ver a Gohan, el cual le miraba discretamente, y ella, ruborizada, bajaba la vista a su desayuno…

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del Autor: **_Gracias por los reviews. Mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero entre fanfics que tengo en otro sitio, y estos, no logro acomodarme y sacar cabeza para actualizar seguido. Pero ya veré que hago. _

Ya había pasado el desayuno, y Bra ayudaba a levantar los trastes a la sirvienta, en realidad lo hacia para no tener que acompañar a Goten y Gohan a ir a ver los establos de los caballos pura sangre que conservaba Goten.

Desde que comenzaron a desayunar, habían conversado muy poco ella con Gohan, pues algo había que trataban de evitarse, y si fuera poco, a veces la chica sentía la mirada de el sobre ella, mientras Goten estaba distraído realizando una llamada del trabajo o algo por el estilo.

Y lo mas extraño es que la joven reaccionaba a esas miradas, ruborizándose… no entendía su comportamiento tan infantil, es decir, nunca con ningún hombre era tan tímida y cerrada, siempre era ella la que se mostraba muy social y alegre, pero con Gohan era otra cosa y solo sentía sus ojos sobre ella, quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Por un momento, quiso sostener su mirada, y sus miradas se cruzaron manteniéndose por mucho tiempo fijas, el entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo descifrar algo en su interior, algún mensaje entre sus pupilas, y la chica sintió un gran deseo por descubrir lo que esos intensos ojos negros querían sacarle, mas bajo la mirada a ultimo momento, y Goten regreso para seguir charlando, parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de la situación.

Hasta que finalmente todo termino, y Goten culmino todo invitando a su hermano a ver sus preciados caballos pura sangre, los cuales cuidaba como a sus hijos, (los futuros hijos que tendría con Bra) presumiendo que tenia los mas bellos del estado y los de mas alto linaje. Gohan burlándose como tal un hermano mayor se burla de su hermano menor, acepto con cordialidad la invitación a los establos, esperando por supuesto a que Bra los acompañara, pero la chica rápidamente denegó la invitación diciendo que se quedaría a ayudar con los platos.

Así, mientras los dos se encontraban con los caballos, Bra termino de ayudarle a la sirvienta y deicidio ir a dar un paseo por el sendero que recorría su hermoso jardín, naturalmente este tenia una hermosa vista y brindaba tranquilidad a la turbulenta mente de la joven esposa. Pues desde que se encontró con Gohan, había pensando mucho en el, y parecía haberse "impresionado" por el aspecto de el y algo que todavía no sabia bien que significaba.

Paso por paso, y sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuan lejos estaba ya de la mansión, y continuo su camino hasta que el sendero no tuvo mas que perderse entre dos pequeños caminos de rocosos, el cual Bra tomo al azar y mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo, no pudo darse cuenta de que tomaba un camino que nunca había visto...

Resultaba que su estupendo hogar, había sido construido a costas el gran bosque, y por ende, tenia hectáreas y hectáreas de terreno alrededor, de los cuales, los mas cercanos a la casa se convirtieron en un jardín, el preciado jardín de Bra, pero después de esos terrenos, el chico solo había contado con arreglar una que otra fuerte o sendero, y no se intereso por talar arboles, y dejar los terrenos libres, en esos momentos, Bra tomaba uno de esos senderos que se perdían entre sus bastos territorios, y pronto, su mente comenzó a nublarse y a perderse mas y mas.

"_¿Podría ser que el parecido que tiene Gohan con Goten me haya causado este sentimiento?, Es lo mas posible, pues yo tengo un marido, lo amo y nunca quisiera separarme de el, pero e tan raro, ¿Por qué me mirara de esa forma? ¿Qué pensara cuando posa sus ojos en mí? ¡Me pone tan incomoda! Es tan intensa su mirada, sus ojos negros, parece tan triste a veces, ¿tendrá un obscuro pasado?; Goten me había hablado muy poco de el y ahora que lo veo, parece como si necesitara ayuda, o a alguien, ¿tendrá esposa? ¿Hijos?... ¿por que no vinieron con el? ¿y si no se caso?, podría ser soltero aun, no ha hablado hasta ahora de ninguna chica o niños… ¿será que sea Gay?, no, ni hablar, es muy macho como Goten, Además seria un total desperdicio ya que es muy guapo, y muy encantador… me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera conocido a Gohan antes que ha Goten…"_

"¡Alto!" Grito fuertemente alguien detrás de ella, la chica no se quedo quieta y movió la cabeza hacia un lado saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos… de pronto, algo sujeto su tobillo, y sintió una fuerza enorme jalarla hacia arriba haciendo que cayera de sentón y jalaba hacia arriba de un pie mientras una enorme red la atrapaba dejándola atrapada colgada de un árbol.

La chica tardo pocos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba, ¡la habían atrapado! ¿Era un atrampa? ¡La matarían los asaltantes! Comenzó a gritar llena de temor y nerviosismo, tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Dónde se encontraba?, ¿Tan lejos había caminado de la mansión? No podía oírla Goten ni Gohan, ¿ahora que haría?

Oyó ruidos de pisadas entre las hojas, se imagino a un asesino viniendo a matarla y llena de terror grito fuertemente, sollozando tratando de liberarse. Los pasos se hacían cada ve más cercanos y el pánico la invadía, comenzó a manotear y patear rezando a dios por que nada malo le pasase, finalmente cerro los ojos sin parar de llorar y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Finalmente el asesino llego.

"Eres una tonta, ¿No viste la señal de que aquí había una trampa?" Le reclamo una ruda vos de hombre detrás de ella, la chica aun asustada abrió los ojos y miro a un hombre alto, de ojos negros y mirada ceñuda. No lo veía bien entre la red, pero eso no significaba que no fuera un asesino.

"¡No me mate por favor! Le pagare si me deja ir… ¡No me mate!" suplicaba entre sollozos, no sabia en que pensar ni mucho menos quien era ese tipo, que pareció verla con fastidio y confusión, entonces sin aviso, Bra sintió dos manos en su trasero, la chica grito de terror y lanzo una patada que dio al rostro de hombre, que retrocedió tres pasos gritando de dolor.

"¡Maldita!" grito, mientras vea como de su boca, emanaba un poco de sangre, la miro con furia y se limpio la herida minúscula, entonces fue otra vez hacia ella. Esta ves con cara e pocos amigos.

"¡No vuelvas a tocarme depravado!" decía la chica mas escandalizada que enojada, el apretó los puños y le apunto a la trampa, que colgaba de un árbol grande y con Bra dentro.

"¡Te iba a sacar de esta trampa! Pero por estúpida no lo are, ¡espero que venga un oso y te despedace por tonta!" dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, Bra al oír esas palabras se aterrorizo el doble, y comenzó a llamarlo desesperada.

"No, no deje que me coman, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SEÑOR! ¡AUXILIO!"

"entre mas grites, mas atraerás la atención de los depredadores tonta" decía el, caminando cada ves mas alejado. La chica parecía desesperada, finalmente, dejo de patalear y manotear exhausta, parecía rendida y lloraba mucho.

"Por favor… sáqueme de aquí, le juro que no volveré a pegarle, por favor, se lo ruego… le pagare"

Pero el hombre ya había desaparecido, y no había esperanzas para la chica, tal ves lo que había dicho el hombre era cierto, que los depredadores venían en cualquier momento y podrían devorarla fácilmente. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Ya no volvería a ver nunca más a su querido Goten? ¿A Gohan?... moriría joven y hermosa, y no podría disfrutar de una vida llena de lujos con su marido y tener muchos hijos y llegar a vieja con muchos nietos y nietas a los que hacerles galletitas y pasarla con ellos en navidad. Ya no podría hacer eso.

Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, y sus quejidos u lamentos se hicieron mas fuertes, pues además de estar triste y temerosa, la trampa la tenia en posición fetal, la cabeza casi tocando las rodillas pues sus piernas estaba hacia arriba y por tal, la red la lastimaba un poco, en si, era el peor momento de su vida y rogo a kami que pudiera salir de esa.

Al llegar el atardecer, ya había pasado todo un día así, y ahora todo le dolía, ella estaba muy agotada y hambrienta, llena de temor y con deseos de gritar, pero estaba tan agotada por sus intentos de salir que no podía ni siquiera pensar en hacer algún esfuerzo de cualquier tipo. Parecía a punto de desmayarse, se sentía muy mal.

Tal vez era cierto, el fin de sus días, y finalmente Bra moriría. Cerro los ojos y espero a que las bestias de las que ese misterioso hombre depravado le hablo, esperaría su muerte lentamente. Y aun con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, se rindió a su agotamiento y no recordó nada más…

000

"¡AAAAH!" grito la chica al sentir dos fuertes manos posarse una sobre su muslo y otra sobre su trasero, iba a patear cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban atados, horrorizada, abrió los ojos y vio que la red se movía bruscamente, aun seguía colgada pero había alguien manipulándola. Las manos sobre su pierna y trasero la apretaron hacia arriba y finalmente ella alcanzo a ver un rayo de luz sobre su rostro y su cuerpo estirarse completamente hasta sentirse muy liviana y liberada.

Las dos manos que la sostenían ahora la cargaban sobre dos fuertes brazos y escuchaba pasos sobre las hojas resecas, abrió levemente los ojos aun sintiendo el agotamiento, el hambre, la sed y el dolor en sus músculos era insoportable. Menos mal que la cargaban y no tenia que caminar.

Vio la mandíbula de un hombre, el cabello semi largo un poquito mas debajo de las orejas, no traía camisa ni nada que cubriera su torso, por ende la chica podía recargar su cabeza en su pecho el cual era amplio y musculoso, cálido y reconfortante a la ves. No oyó ningún sonido de voces más que uno que otro gruñido y quejido, pero nada mas. Victima de la agonía en la trampa, cayó desmayada. Nuevamente, no volvió a recordar nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias por los reviews, ya estoy actualizando mas seguido, aun que tendré que aceptar sugerencias de ustedes, ¿Goten o Gohan o…?

"Goten… tengo que hablar contigo…"

EL hijo menor de Goku se volvió hacia el, hasta ese momento se galardonaba enseñando sus preciados caballos pura sangre, los cuales le habían costado una fortuna, pero claro, el siempre se daba lujos.

"Me lo imagine, cuando te vi pensé que no viajaste de tan lejos solo para visitarme, ¿verdad?"

Gohan asintió, y suspiro, algo en el parecía triste y se preparo para dar la noticia.

"Mamá tiene cáncer…" Alzo la mirada y vio la reacción de su hermano.

Goten lo miraba con ceño fruncido, parecía sereno, tranquilo… pero Gohan sabia que en su interior, algo comenzaba a decaer, conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie y Goten quiso a Chichi como a nadie mas, ahora que le daba esa noticia, el Joven caería en una depresión.

"¿Qué…Q-Que dicen los médicos?" Pregunto con dificultad el menor de los dos hombres.

"Esta en etapa terminal, Goten…"

"¿Cuánto?" Pregunto cerrando los ojos dolorosamente, resistiéndose a llorar. Gohan se rasco la cabeza apenado, era muy difícil para el comunicárselo.

"2 meses"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Es muy poco tiempo!" Exploto Goten tomando de los brazos a su hermano fuertemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "¡Tenemos que buscar a un buen doctor!"

"Estuvimos buscando por todos lados, la lleve a todos los hospitales del país, todos dijeron lo mismo"

"¡No, no es posible! Mamá es fuerte, ¡Puede salir de esta! Conozco a un medico… podrá encontrar alguna cura…"

"Goten…" Gohan también tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero nunca derramo una.

"¡Todavía hay tiempo, yo lo se!... ¡Las esferas del dragón! Podemos ir a buscarlas y…"

"¡Goten, no podemos! Piccoro murió, y con el, las esferas del dragón… ¡Nadie puede hacer nada! ¡Mamá no esta bien!" Comenzó Gohan alzando la vos, apretando los dientes…

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡MAMÁ!" Grito Goten apretando los puños y dando puñetazos a la madera del establo. "¡¿Por qué Gohan?... se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando amargamente. "Ella no se merecía esto… ha sufrido tanto…"

Gohan se arrodillo hasta su hermano y poso una mano en su hombro. "Ella quiere verte una ves mas… antes de… Antes de…" y bajo la mirada limpiándose rápidamente una solitaria lagrima, no quería que Goten le viera llorar, en esos momentos tenían que ser fuertes.

"Iré…"respondió Goten sin dudarlo, sus lagrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas y caían en el suelo, se coloco en pie con ayuda de su hermano, y ambos se abrazaron.

"Tienes que ser fuerte, Hermano" Susurro Gohan, dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras Goten se estremecía de solo pensar en una vida sin su madre, cerro los ojos y lloro.

000

"¡AAAH!" grito la chica despertando de golpe.

Había dormido todo el día, recordó pues, que se había quedado inconsciente, entonces se le vino a la mente las escenas del bosque, la trampa el hombre y su miedo por no morir joven.

Miro donde estaba, era una cómoda cama pequeña en un pequeño cuarto acogedor y cálido y por la ventana pudo ver que estaba en medio del bosque. Así que, un poco mas tranquila por saber que estaba a salvo de las bestias comedores de humanos, bajo de la cama y miro sus prendas, su vestido estaba roto en algunos lados, sus saldarías se habían roto en la parte del dedo pequeño del pie y todo estaba muy manchado de polvo y suciedad. Además de que tenía varios rasguños sobre su cuerpo, no tan visibles, pero le dolían levemente.

Fue hasta la salida pues en el camino pareció ver que la casa estaba un poco desordenada, con zapatos tirados, ropas rotas y artefactos extraños sobre los muebles, además de ver una que otra pistola partida a la mitad.

"Veo que ya te has levantado…"

La chica se sobresalto, y miro hacia atrás, topándose con un tipo alto y musculoso de miradas ceñuda. Bra retrocedió.

"Lo siento…" dijo rápidamente. "Solo quería ver si había alguien en la casa, por que… bueno, jeje esta algo desordenada y…" explico.

"pues ya ves que no es un castillo, así que si no te gusta, lárgate…" Respondió rudamente el, volviéndose para salir de la casa con un hacha en la mano.

"¡¿Qué ha dicho?" Pregunto Bra desconcertada, nunca en toda su vida había visto semejante comportamiento tan grosero, y por si fuera poco, de un tipo al que ni conocía. Frunció el ceño, y fue detrás de el, nadie trataba así a Bra Brief y se salía con la suya.

"¡Escúcheme, señor! Yo soy Bra, Bra Brief y exijo el respeto que me merezco al ser una dama, además quiero que me informe de nuestra ubicación para poder llamar a mis familiares y…"

"¡HAHAHAHAHAH!" gritaba explotando en carcajadas el hombre soltando su hacha y doblándose de risa. La chica al ver desconcertada la inesperada reacción del hombre, retrocedió.

"¡¿Acaso se ríe de mi?" Pregunto entonces, después de unos segundos, mientras el hombre se calmaba y retomaba su postura seria.

Entonces el hombre adopto una cara de pocos amigos y le miro con molestia mientras se acercaba a ella con cada paso, mas cerca y mas cerca.

La chica, atemorizada por la mirada del sujeto, retrocedió ruborizada, fue cada vez más atrás y el cada vez más cerca de ella.

"¿Dices que me exiges respeto?..." Pregunto el, gruñendo de enfado. La chica trago saliva. "¡Tienes que saber!, pequeña tonta que me da igual si eres la reina de Inglaterra o la mas pobre de los indígenas, pues aquí, ¡SE HACE LO QUE YO ORDENE!" Esto último lo dijo casi gritando, la chica se asusto y quiso alejarse pero se topo con la pared de la casa, el entonces la tomo por el brazo acercándosela, la chica le miro aterrorizada. "Además…" agrego mirando el cuerpo de la joven de un vistazo, la chica frunció el ceño, quiso bofetearle por tal descarada manera de mirarla. "Aquí no hay ningún modo de comunicarse con nadie que este a mas de un kilometro, así que creo que pasaras un largo tiempo conmigo antes de que encuentren esta cabaña" y dicho esto, la soltó y se volvió para perderse en el bosque.

La joven bajo la mirada y toco su brazo, el lugar donde el sujeto ese la había tomado estaba rojo, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y miro entonces al cielo.

"Por Kamisama, ¡que me rescaten pronto!"

000

Los dos hombres caminaban de regreso a la mansión, habían hablado seriamente sobre el asunto de su madre, mortalmente enferma y habían llegado a la conclusión de que Goten se iría junto con su esposa a ver a Chichi, Gohan iría con ellos naturalmente y los tres se quedarían alado de la mujer hasta que esta de su ultimo respiro y muera.

"Bra tomara mal la noticia, mi esposa adora a nuestra madre…" explicaba Goten con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada triste sobre el camino, hacia tiempo que no lloraba tanto y fue un gran apoyo el tener a su hermano alado para recibir la fuerte noticia.

"¿Se lo dices tu, o se lo digo yo?"Pregunto el mayor, imaginándose a la joven esposa llorando sobre su hombro inconsolable.

"Se lo diré yo, es preciso decírselo cuanto antes para así, partir mañana mismo si es necesario…" declaro Goten frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Señor Goten, Señor Gohan!" Gritaba una mujer detrás de ellos, los dos se volvieron algo desconcertados por los gritos de la mujer que se acerco a ellos jadeante.

"¿Qué pasa, Maii?" Pregunto Goten preocupado, al ver a la chica tan cansada y nerviosa.

"¡Señor Goten, el jardinero ha encontrado esto a varios kilómetros de aquí!" la chica le enseño un trozo de tela blanca, era muy suave pero estaba manchada con gotas de algo rojo, como sangre.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto Gohan rápidamente.

"¡Esa tela la conozco señor, es del vestido que llevaba la señorita Bra antes de salir a caminar!"

Los dos hombres se vieron, alarmados.

"¿Quién lo ha encontrado? ¿Dónde?"

"¡El jardinero, en el bosque en un camino perdido no muy lejos de aquí… señor, algo le paso a la señorita Bra!" decía la joven alarmada.

"¡No digas eso, Maii! Cálmate, tenemos que buscarla, ¿ya la buscaron en la mansión?"

"En toda la mansión, en el patio, en los establos, en la fuente, en el jardín, ¡no esta por ninguna parte!"

Goten entonces pareció muy preocupado y Gohan no sabía ni que pensar, por un momento hubo un silencio y entonces Goten exploto.

"¡Entonces que hacen aquí parados! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla al bosque! Tráeme mi caballo Maii, y uno también para mi hermano, dile a los trabajadores que saquen a los perros de caza, que abarquen todo el perímetro que puedan, ¡tenemos que encontrarla!"

Mientras la joven salía corriendo de nuevo, Gohan miro a Goten, parecía muy preocupado y por un momento, temió que a su querido hermano le diera un ataque nervioso…

_Continuara._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del Autor: **¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles a los viejos lectores de este fanfic por seguirlo tan de cerca durante todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizarlo, pero es que tenía otros fanfics pendientes y sin darme cuenta, está linda historia la fui dejando en el olvido…

¡Pero aquí estamos! Y Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores por darle una oportunidad, espero les guste mi idea e historia. Ahora sí, hasta terminarlo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**COTIZADOS.**

Miraba el techo tratando de idear una y otra vez un nuevo plan para escapar, sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre su estomago, acostada boca arriba y con sus cabellos esparcidos por la cama.

Suspiro.

"_¡¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?!... Atrapada con un loco sanguinario que come animales y tiene un temperamento insoportable"_

-¡Oye tu chica! ¡VEN AQUÍ, RAPIDO!

La joven gruño, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Camino con fuertes pasos hasta la sala principal de la "cabañucha" en la que estaba, encontrando al sujeto de cabellos negros que arrastraba una bolsa la cual estaba manchada de sangre.

Bra se detuvo al ver la sangre, tensándose de pánico.

-¿Q-Que… es e-eso?-Su vos tartamudeaba de miedo, quería correr, ¡ese hombre era un asesino! Esperaba ver el cuerpo de un pobre niño degollado ahí dentro.

El hombre la miro, y sonrió al ver el estado tan alterado en el que se encontraba al ver la sangre, tiro la bolsa aventándosela para que cayera a pocos pasos de distancia de sus pies. La joven Brief grito aterrada, alejándose hasta la esquina.

-Mira lo que hay dentro- Ordeno él.

La peli azul trago saliva y lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la bolsa tirada en el suelo. Se arrodillo casi sollozante. Sería la primera vez que vería a alguien muerto. Se preguntaba si no haría lo mismo con ella algún día de esos…

Tomo con dos dedos la abertura, asomando casi sin querer la mirada…

Los inertes ojos tensos y aun alertas veían a Bra como si aun estuvieran con vida y el cuerpo torcido y manchado de sangre se apretujaba con visibles huesos rotos en la bolsa. Bra parpadeo un par de veces y alzo la mirada hacia el hombre que ahora sonreía orgulloso.

-Esta noche cenaremos ciervo con… ¡¿Adonde diablos vas?!-

Miro como la joven corría hacia afuera con la mano sobre la boca y otra en el estomago. Cuando ya no pudo verla, escucho que tosía y vomitaba. El hombre solo sonrió divertido.

Seria agradable tener a una mujer finalmente en casa.

000

-Tengo que encontrarla, Gohan. Sin ella me muero…

Goten cabalgaba rápidamente por el bosque, intentando encontrar huellas entre el lodo y las hojas secas. Algo que era similar a buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-¡Espera Goten! Tienes que calmarte, mejor mira bien por donde vamos o nosotros también nos perderíamos-

Gohan trataba de seguirle el paso al apresurado y nervioso hermano menor. Que ya llevaba más de 3 horas buscándola.

-Maldita sea, jamás debí de mudarme a estos terrenos, ¡Son tan gigantescos! Y estos malditos bosques tan peligrosos…

La noche estaba ya haciendo presencia sobre ellos y el bosque, opacando la mirada de ambos hermanos y haciendo casi imposible ver por donde iban.

-Goten, ¡Tenemos que regresar!

-¡No regresare a la mansión sin mi Mujer!-

Clavando las espolas al caballo, apresuro el paso hacia el bosque para continuar con la búsqueda. Gohan ya visiblemente preocupado tanto por Bra como por su hermano y el mismo le siguió, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡BRA ¿DONDE ESTAS?!-

000

-¡Demonios chica! ¿Qué tanta mierda haces con el animal haya adentro?- Gritaba furioso el alto hombre sentado sobre una roca fuera de la cabaña con los brazos cruzados.

Tenía mucha hambre y al capturar y matar al ciervo, se veía a el mismo devorando al animal tan vorazmente… Y entonces esa estúpida chica le quito el ciervo de las manos para "cocinarlo al estilo Brief"

Pura mierda…

Eso había dicho desde hacía ya hora y media, y el aun continuaba esperando la comida con enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Listo!-

Al oír la femenina vos de Bra, el hambriento e impaciente cazador entro a la descuidada cabaña donde lo primero que sintió, fue un exquisito olor a carne perfectamente cosida.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste con mi ciervo, chica?-

Miro alrededor para buscar la carne, Entonces la joven apareció desde la cocina con una enorme bandeja repleta de filetes bañados en salsa y condimentados a la perfección. Quienes no hicieron más que aumentar el hambre del pelinegro.

-¡Disfruta de cada bocado que des! Por que tendrás el honor de probar la receta que se ha ido transmitiendo por generaciones en mi familia, que es Ciervo a la Bri… ¡OYE, NO ME EMPUJES!

Haciéndola a un lado, procedió a tomar la bandeja y comenzar a devorarla sin miramientos. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba bastante buena. ¿Cuántos años tenia que no había comido así de exquisitamente?… Muchos, calculaba.

Bra miraba la forma tan desagradable de comer de su rudo "secuestrador-Salvador" mientras se sentaba sobre una silla mal hecha de madera y esperaba a que terminara de devorar su parte.

Casi por educación y evitando el aburrimiento, comenzó a hablar.

-Me llamo Bra Brief… Y soy una de las herederas de la Corporación Capsula, ¡además de ser la chica más cotizada del año 189 Era del Dragón!- Presumía orgullosa, haciendo dibujos imaginarios con su dedo sobre su brazo, sin quitar la sonrisa presumida de su rostro.

El solo comía.

-¡También me premiaron por ser la chica mas caritativa del año! Done muchos millones a los niños de África que morían de hambre, y a los damnificados en Haití por un terrible terremoto que…

El solo comía…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese mismo año el príncipe de Arabia me pidió que fuera su esposa, ¡Que emocionante y romántico fue eso! Pero claro, ¿Bra Brief, casada con el príncipe de Arabia? ¡Se necesita ser más que un príncipe para impresionarme! Y tuve que decirle que no por…

¡TAZZZZZZZ!

La bandeja que anteriormente estaba llena de comida cayó al suelo completamente vacía, que al hacer contacto con el suelo, se quebró en dos. La joven se asusto, mientras alzaba la mirada para ver lo que había pasado.

El hombre entonces pegaba sus manos a su abdomen, visiblemente satisfecho y con una sonrisa sumamente complaciente. Bra pudo darse cuenta de que en las 48 horas que había "convivido" con él, jamás lo había visto sonreír tan abiertamente y sin saber por qué, se sintió inmensamente feliz de haberlo visto sonreír por lo que había preparado ella misma.

-Eres tan inútil para todo, pero en la cocina eres una diosa- Alabo a su manera el hombre, volviendo su mirada para clavar sus ojos en ella. Bra sintió sus penetrantes ojos negros en ella y sintió que los colores le llegaban al rostro, ruborizándose.

Bajo la mirada intentando olvidar esos intensos ojos que la escrutaban…

-Brolly-

Entonces la peli azul se volvió para verlo, un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho el hombre, que ya tenía una mirada seria en su rostro de nuevo.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Así me llamo, Brolly…

Antes de que Bra pudiera decir otra cosa, el se coloco en pie y sin decir nada, camino hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, miro al cielo y frunció mas el ceño. ¿Por qué le había dicho su nombre real?

Siempre que se encontraba con algún extraño, que era tal vez una vez por año, siempre inventaba algún nombre para pasar desapercibido, pero esa joven desconocida había escuchado su nombre real, por el que había sido conocido de pequeño… Y estaba seguro, por la expresión de Bra, que ella también sabia quien era…

Inevitablemente, los recuerdos de su niñez regresaron a su mente.

FLASH BACK

_Brolly corría rápidamente hacia el despacho de su padre, el dueño de todas las hectáreas que rodeaban su enorme mansión. Sudaba mucho y débiles lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas._

_Estaba aterrado._

_Finalmente llego, abrió la puerta de un golpe, Corrió hacia el escritorio del centro, sin miramientos abrió una de las pesadas gavetas de las cuales saco una pistola…_

_Se detuvo un par de segundos para mirar el arma letal. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. _

_Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que la lastimara de nuevo…_

_-¡Ya jamás podrá maltratarnos de nuevo, madre!_

_Corrió hacia la salida, dispuesto a dar fin al problema que desde que nació, jamás lo había dejado en paz y lo había hecho sufrir a él y a su madre por muchos años… muchos, muchos años._

_A medida que cruzaba rápidamente los pasillos, miraba a las sirvientas correr nerviosas y sollozantes por todos lados. Ellas sabían lo que pasaba, otra vez el Alcalde Paragus había llegado borracho, como lo había hecho los últimos meses, y había comenzado a golpear brutalmente a su dulce esposa, madre del pequeño heredero Brolly._

_El ama de llaves, lloraba en brazos de una joven sirvienta, visiblemente preocupada por la señora de la casa. La última vez que había recibido una golpiza había quedado tan mal y tan herida… Esta vez no lo soportaría._

_Y todos lo sabían._

_Finalmente, el joven paro frente a una gran puerta de madera. Era la habitación de sus padres. _

_Apretó los puños y cerro fuertemente los ojos escuchando los gritos a través de la puerta, los fuertes puñetazos y patadas… las cosas rompiéndose y el llanto de su madre implorando que se detuviera._

_Miro el arma que apretaba en su mano derecha. Frunció el ceño…_

_Esta vez no habría marcha atrás._

_Jamás hubo marcha atrás…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del Autor: **¡Hola! Gracias a mis fieles lectores por seguir esta historia tan de cerca, aun cuando me tardo mucho en actualizar, ¡pero hago lo mejor que puedo! Y esta vez no ha sido la excepción, espero les guste este capítulo.

¡Saludos!

(Dragón Ball Z no es mi creación, le pertenece al Maestro Akira Toriyama)

**CAPITULO 8.**

"_¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, maldito mocoso?!"_

_Paragus siempre había sido un hombre de muy mala reputación, alcohólico golpeador de mujeres, que era conocido por el mal genio y la infinita maldad que poseía dentro. Lo cual significaba que no sentiría jamás cariño por nadie, ni siquiera por su propio hijo, que en ese momento había irrumpido en su habitación deliberadamente y lo miraba con un profundo odio en sus ojos._

"_¡He venido a detenerte, No dejare que vuelvas a golpear a mi madre de nuevo!" _

_La mujer que estaba en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca y muchos moretones en el rostro palideció al ver a su pequeño hijo con un arma en la mano._

"_¡Brolly, ¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que te golpee!"_

"_¡Cállate mujer, es hora de que este maldito bastardo sepa quién manda en esta casa!" Y dicho esto, el hombre tomo a su esposa del brazo y la levanto bruscamente, la mujer emitió un chillido de dolor por el fuerte agarre y comenzó a sollozar. Paragus se volvió a su hijo y sonriendo malignamente levanto un brazo para pegarle a la golpeada madre._

"_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas Brolly, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus nervios crispados, alzando el arma que traía para apuntarle a su padre directamente al pecho. "¡Te lo advierto, TE MATARE SI LO HACES!" sus manos temblaban asustadas, pero su propio temor le obligaba a tener que defenderse._

_Se oyó una risa en la habitación y sin el menor temor, el hombre procedió a hacer un rápido movimiento y el sonido de un fuerte disparo silencio todo ruido alrededor…_

"_¡AAAAAAAAH!" grito la mujer al caer al suelo, horrorizada al ver como la sangre brotaba el pecho de su esposo que yacía muerto en el suelo. "¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, HIJO?!" _

_El niño dejo caer el arma de sus temblorosas manos, estaba tan rígido y asustado de ver al hombre que por tantos años los había hecho sufrir a su madre y a él, finalmente muerto. ¡Y él lo había matado! Ahora era un asesino, un pecador, ¡un monstruo!_

_Su madre se levanto con dificultad, fue hasta el rápidamente y le tomo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo. _

"_¡BROLLY, LO HAS MATADO! ¡TIENES QUE HUIR DE AQUÍ!"_

_Su cabeza iba a explotar, matar, matar, matar… asesino, cárcel, castigo, muerte… el arma se había disparado tan rápido y el no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, ¡era su propio padre! ¿Significaba que era igual que él? ¿La maldad reinaba dentro de el? Era malo, era un demonio, ¡no merecía vivir!_

_Dejo escapar un sollozo, terriblemente asustado. Miro hacia arriba, su madre le hablaba, pero él no oía nada… ¡ASESINO, ASESINO, ASESINO!_

_Su madre seria castigada, tal vez nadie le hablaría, tal vez nadie les dirigirá la palabra o les miraran con asco, tendrían que huir, nadie estaría a salvo ahora, el lo había matado y ahora estaba muerto, no podía vivir, se había quedado sin protección alguna, todo era su culpa, morirían por su estupidez, era un estúpido, un idiota… no, no era eso… él era algo mas, el era algo aun peor…_

"_¡SOOOOY UUUUN ASEEESIIIINOOOOO!" Grito finalmente, empujando a su débil madre para salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, desapareciendo de los lagrimosos ojos de su madre._

"_¡BROLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Despertó.

Abrió los ojos y miro el techo entre la obscuridad, su respiración estaba un poco agitada y su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y tenso. Volvió a cerrar los parpados una vez más, respiro hondo y finalmente logro calmarse después de otra horrible pesadilla.

-Maldición…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama aun sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de soñar. ¿Por qué esos malditos sueños regresaron de nuevo? Gruño sin saber la respuesta y miro hacia la ventana, la noche reinaba en las afueras junto con una enorme y preciosa luna que iluminaba con muy débil intensidad el paisaje.

(Recordemos que en esta historia, los saiyajines… bueno, son normales, la luna jamás fue destruida por que ellos jamás se convirtieron en oozarus)

De pronto un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista hacia el pasillo, de donde había provenido el sonido e intento divisar entre la obscuridad alguna figura peligrosa.

De pronto, miro algo pasar rápidamente. Frunció el ceño, pero no se movió inmediatamente. ¿Algún invasor? Seria exterminado inmediatamente…

000

-¡Grrrr, malditos mosquitos!- Gruño Bra, golpeando su pierna intentando inútilmente, matar al mosquito que estaba posado ahí. Se levanto frustrada por que en toda la noche no había podido pegar un ojo a causa de esos asquerosos insectos y parecían no querer darle paz.

Camino hasta la ventana de su pequeña habitación en donde ella se mantenía desde hacía 3 días "secuestrada" y miro la luna, ¡ah, tan hermosa! Sonrió un poco al imaginarse a sí misma debajo de ese hermoso astro, en una cena romántica, con el sonido del violín en sus oídos y tenues velas alrededor… mirando esos profundos ojos obscuros y sintiendo esos finos labios contra los suyos…

-_Brolly_

Abrió los ojos horrorizada al oírse a sí misma pronunciar ese nombre, se tapo la boca con ambas manos y pareció querer morirse. ¿Qué diablos había dicho? ¡Por el amor de dios! Ella era una mujer casada y ese hombre su secuestrador… ¡En qué diantres estaba pensando!

¡Aire, si, necesitaba mucho aire! Casi al instante de pensarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, con cuidado de no despertar al enorme hombre que, según ella, dormía plácidamente en su habitación…

Llego a la puerta de salida y salió con mucha lentitud, fijándose de no hacer ningún ruido comenzó a caminar por el sendero más cercano. Era una lástima que estuviera secuestrada, pues ese era un paisaje tan hermoso…

Camino por 10 minutos más, rogando porque ninguna criatura de la noche la atacase, llego a la orilla del majestuoso lago y aliviada por no perderse entre el bosque, comenzó a desvestirse.

-_Estúpidos mosquitos, ¡espero se mueran todos!_

Escucho un ruido alrededor. Giro asustada y no pudo divisar nada entre la obscuridad… trago saliva y miro su cuerpo en paño menores, no era buena idea quedar completamente desnuda en un lago, sola y en la noche, así que pensó que era una mejor idea dejarse la ropa interior puesta.

¿Quién sabe qué criaturas tan horribles merodeaban a los alrededores?

000

Brolly siguió la figura hacia la salida, gruño al darse cuenta de que era una mujer por el cabello largo. Una ves afuera, bajo la luz de la luna, el guerrero frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos para fijarse mejor en la silueta… ¡era esa chica tratando de escapar de nuevo!

La siguió para ver el camino que tomaba, parecía muy tranquila en su andar para alguien que quisiera escapar. Por 10 minutos la joven camino distraídamente, callada, pensante y muy calmada hasta llegar a su destino.

¿Un lago?

¿Pensaba suicidarse, bajo el agua?

Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y detenerla, cuando vio con sorpresa como comenzaba a despojarse de sus ropas. Lentamente, sus manos deslizaron su vestido hacia afuera, mostrando unas largas y torneadas piernas, un abdomen plano y caderas curveadas que conducían hasta unos generosos pechos, suaves y juveniles.

Lentamente, una sonrisa maligna curvo los labios del guerrero, sintiendo al mismo tiempo sus pantalones muy apretados. Ya tenía varios meses que no violaba a ninguna joven del pueblo o la ciudad, y ahora que se daba cuenta, parecía un poco ansioso por probar de nuevo esos grandes placeres del sexo, ¿y quién se lo impediría?

NADIE.

000

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua de la orilla. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y sonrió. ¿Hacia cuanto no se bañaba de esa manera? Desde que era una niña, estaba segura.

-_Espero que no haya cocodrilos_

Y comenzó a avanzar por la orilla hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura, a los pechos, finalmente, comenzó a flotar con lentos movimientos, relajando su cuerpo en el agua fresca y calmada del lago. Cerró los ojos dejando volar sus pensamientos e imagino por un momento estar en esos hoteles de lujo a donde su esposo siempre la llevaba de vacaciones, esas piscinas enormes y un par de copas alado para subir los ánimos.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, su mente recordó imágenes de esas "apasionadas" vacaciones, esas noches y mañanas, en las cuales hacer el amor era el principal objetivo, llevándose todo el día y tarde en cumplir la misión. Los besos de un hombre sobre su boca, su cuello, sus manos, firmes y poderosas sobre sus pechos, apretándolos, su miembro rozando sus piernas, entrando en ella… el vaivén de su ritmo…

-Hola princesa…

Esa vos tan varonil sobre su oído, oh si… uh, no, espera… ¿Una vos? ¡Alguien había hablado en su oído!

-¡AAAAAH! Grito, casi al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarse, asustada, pero una mano la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia un cuerpo, que sintió musculoso bajo el agua, y un brazo deslizarse por su cintura, para pegar ambos cuerpos aun más.

-¡Qué diablos…!

Bra se volvió, y sorprendida y enojada, vio como Brolly sonreía ante su precipitada reacción, y sin soltarla, la miraba con burla.

-¡No le veo lo gracioso, estúpido! Me has dado un susto de muerte…

El hombre al instante cambio su semblante burlón a uno muy serio, casi enojado. La miro con esos ojos duros y fríos, dejando en claro que no le había gustado su pequeño insulto.

-¿Me has dicho "estúpido"?

Bra se sintió intimidada tanto por su mirada como por su proximidad, aun la tenia abrazada por la cintura y ella podía sentir sus cuerpos muy unidos, demasiado… además de que ella aun seguía en ropa interior y era una situación un poco comprometedora.

Se movió incomoda entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Suéltame, por favor…

Pero el guerrero solo atino a apretarla un poco más fuerte, dejando en claro que no lo haría por nada del mundo. Es entonces cuando la joven de verdad comenzó a tener miedo.

-Brolly ¡suéltam…!

Un movimiento rápido del hombre, y Bra se vio interrumpida en sus reclamos por los duros labios del guerrero, que se posaron sobre los suyos sin la menor señal de cuidado, causando sorpresa y horror en la peli azul, al mismo tiempo, sentía como las manos que antes la tenían inmovilizada comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo, acariciando sus curveadas caderas y subiendo hacia sus pechos.

Los labios que le besaban eran bruscos, eran duros, carentes de algún afecto y sin embargo, algo en ella pareció querer responder, casi lo hizo, pero el miedo pudo más que el deseo y giro el rostro tratando de alejar sus rostros.

-¡DEJAME, SUELTAME! ¡AYUDA!

-Grita todo lo que quieras, pequeña… aquí no hay un alma que pueda ayudarte.

Y su boca comenzó a besar su cuello, ignorando los movimientos de Bra tratando de liberarse. Sus manos ya masajeaban sus pechos, era como los había imaginado, grandes y suaves al tacto, y entre uno que otro apretón, logro escuchar un débil gemido involuntario de la chica, incitándolo aun mas a seguir y terminar con su cometido…

Esa noche tendría sexo, y nadie se lo impediría…

Excitado y emocionado, juro a si mismo jamás dejarla ir, sería su juguete por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Esa noche seria violada, y nadie la rescataría…

Sollozante y asustada, pensó que su vida y honor terminarían ahí, en un lago, en la obscuridad, en la noche, en la peor de las situaciones… en sus brazos.


End file.
